Merry Christmas
by Reid Phantom
Summary: Merry Christmas Clearerthanink! For the rotbtd-secretsanta on Tumblr. The big four, Aster, Baby, Astrid, and Flynn celebrate Christmas together. Harry Potter!AU


For the rotbtd-secretsanta on Tumblr. Merry Christmas Clearerthanink!

Utari, or Baby, is the biological daughter of Nicholas and Tiana North, while Aster and Jack are their foster children. Aster was taken in when he was nine and Jack was during his first year at Hogwarts after his family died in an accident. Baby got her nickname because she looks exactly like her mother if you overlook the heterochromia iridis. She even got wings like her mother's, a carry-over from Tiana's harpie mother.

Pitch, Aster, Rapunzel, and Merida are pure-blood. Hiccup and Astrid are half-blood on their mother and father's side respectively. Jack and Flynn are muggle-born. Utari's pure-blood, but her grandmother on Tiana's side is a harpie, which is where Utari and Tiana get their hummingbird-like wings. Aster and Hiccup are Ravenclaw. Merida, Flynn, and Pitch are Slytherin. Rapunzel and Utari are Hufflepuff. Jack and Astrid are Gryffindor. Aster is seventh year. Pitch is sixth year. Flynn, Rapunzel, and Astrid are fifth year. Hiccup, Jack Merida, and Utari are fourth.

-.-

**Merry Christmas**

"I swear Frost, if we get caught -"

The silent night of the Hogwarts halls was disturbed as a girl with wild, fiery hair whispered towards the white-haired boy leading the group of six to the seventh floor. The boy, Jack, spun around so that he was walking backwards and pouted playfully at the girl.

"You wound me Mari. When have I ever got us caught?" he said, not bothering to keep his voice down as his hand went to his chest as if he had been physically wounded.

"Correction," the girl walking next to him said, also not whispering. Utari's black braid and green and blue feathered earrings swung as she turned to fly backwards with Jack. The light on her wand shined off her citrine bindi as she said, "You've never got us caught without meaning to. There's a big difference bro."

"What are we even doing?" asked Hamish, or Hiccup, a small, auburn haired boy. "All you told us was that you had a plan and to meet you near the third floor corridor."

"You know, we should really question why we agreed," Astrid, the only blonde of the group, huffed. "You do realize we have Quidditch practice in the morning snowflake. We should be sleeping."

"That's your fault. As captain, you should make it so we have practice during normal hours instead of dead-in-the-morning."

Astrid tried to respond, but was cut off when her fellow fifth year, Rapunzel, whispered, "Do you hear that?"

All six froze as the sound of footsteps echoed down the hall. Before the other four could figure out what was going on, Jack and Utari were shoving the them into an empty classroom. Utari joined them before Jack silently shut the door. The five crowded around the door as quietly as possible to listen.

"What do you think you're doing out here, Frost?"

"Is that Pitch?" Rapunzel whispered. Astrid nodded before putting a finger up to her lips for quiet.

"What do you think you're doing here, Black? Last I checked with Bunny, you were supposed to be patrolling the dungeons tonight."

"And last I checked, you were supposed to be sleeping. What would that brother of yours say if he found out about this?"

The group heard Jack snort and say, "He'd probably laugh his head off that I finally got caught. He _has _been trying to catch me in the act for the past three years since he became prefect."

There was a rustling sound from the other side of the door. "I never was one for seeing the rabbit happy, but I'd hardly call a few ice mice worth turning a blind eye to four students running around after hours and potentially putting themselves in harm's way."

"Four? I have no idea what you're talking about. It's just me."

"It's never just you Frost. Not since first year. And if it was your little Baby, she wouldn't have hidden so you must have brought the group." There was a few minutes of silence before Jack let out a sigh. A few more moments, then Pitch said, "A pleasure doing business with you Frost."

The group waited until the footsteps had faded to peak out. Jack was alone in the hall glaring down the way the group figured Pitch had gone.

"So that's how you never manage to get in trouble. You bribe all the prefects with candy," Astrid said as they resumed walking to wherever Jack was leading them.

"Not all of them. I can usually avoid the prefects. It's just Pitch. Somehow he always manages to know when I'm going to do something. And it's not always candy, or in this case only candy. I had to give him a galleon to back off. I'm just lucky he didn't realize you and Baby were here too. The snake would've cleaned me out."

"You got a problem with snakes?" Merida said, eyes narrowed.

"What's that, I don't remember ever seeing that door before," Hiccup said, killing the usual Jack/Merida fight before it could even start.

The others glanced at the door and Jack's smile returned. "That, my little friend, is our destination." Ignoring the look Hiccup sent him, Jack ran forward and opened the door, revealing nothing but a dark room on the other side. "Ladies first!" he said, bowing them in.

Rapunzel giggled and skipped inside. Merida and Astrid rolled their eyes, but followed. Leaving Utari to push Hiccup, who was a little more wary, inside with Jack at their back, the door shutting behind him. The room was filled with darkness for only a moment before the lights flared to life and four voices shouted, "Surprise!"

Rapunzel, Merida, Hiccup, and Astrid looked around in shock. The room they were in was decorated floor to ceiling for Christmas, including a large christmas tree with presents in the corner. Standing in front of the tree was Flynn and Aster, the latter of whom was pocketing his wand.

Rapunzel was the first to come to herself as she squealed and jumped into Flynn's arms for a kiss. The other three just looked at Aster before glancing back at Jack and Utari, who were smiling from where they stood, or hovered in Utari's case.

"Merry Christmas!" the hybrid cheered before flying over to the drink table for a butterbeer.

Aster laughed and walked over to the group. "Since most of us aren't able to see each other for Christmas, Frostbite decided to put together a surprise party so we can all celebrate together this year."

"Come on, I didn't do everything. You and Flynn setup and Baby helped me steal the food."

"But it was your idea," Baby Tooth said. She pointed over her shoulder to the presents under the tree. "I still don't get how you managed to not only break into all of our houses, but also figure out where we hid our presents for each other."

"He did what!?" Astrid, Merida, and, surprisingly, Rapunzel shouted and glared at Jack, who put his hands up and backed away from the angry women's glares.

-.-

After gifts had been exchanged, everyone was relaxing. Astrid and Merida were glaring competitively over a game of wizard's chess with Aster acting as referee. Rapunzel and Flynn were "hiding" in the corner, snogging. Utari was sleeping, strewn across a couch with one arm over her face and the other hanging off the couch over a mug of butter beer. Hiccup and Jack were sitting on the couch across from her's, Jack looking at his new snowflake pendant, a gag gift from Merida and Astrid (Jack still didn't understand how they managed to get along long enough to terrorize him), and Hiccup looking at Jack. When he realized what he was doing, Hiccup quickly looked away. He glanced around until he saw what was above them. He froze, his face turning red, and didn't notice when Jack looked up at him.

Jack raised an eyebrow at Hiccup's blush and followed his gaze to see a bit of mistletoe hanging over their heads.

"Well, I guess I could give you part two of your Christmas present now."

Hiccup frowned and looked down at Jack, only to have his lips covered before he could ask. The smaller boy stared at his assaulter in shock before melting into Jack's lips.

"Finally!"

Jack and Hiccup jumped apart and looked down at Utari. The girl was smirking up at them from her place on the couch, her arm now resting behind her head. The two blushed, Hiccup more so than Jack, and looked up. Rapunzel and Flynn were still oblivious to everything around them and Merida and Astrid we're looking up from their game confused, but Aster was chuckling.

Jack stuck out his tongue at his brother before kissing Hiccup's cheek. Hiccup's blush only increased, but he smiled and leaned against the other boy. As Jack's arm wrapped around him, he couldn't help but think, _'Best Christmas Ever.'_

-.-

Merry Christmas!

Hope you like it Clearerthanink!


End file.
